This invention relates to the attachment of slide rails, such as for extendable rack-mounted electronic components, and such.
Computer systems are frequently comprised of several discrete components, each packaged in a serviceable box or chassis of a common width and one of various standard heights. Several such components of a system may be mounted in a rack designed to enable the components to be individually removed for service or replacement. Flanges of the components may be bolted, for example, in any number of positions along a vertical series of holes along the rack.
To improve serviceability, some computer server components have been mounted into racks on extendable slide rails, such as are employed on desk and cabinet drawers. One elongated portion of a rail is firmly attached to the server component chassis, such as by screws, and a mating portion of the rail is rigidly secured to the rack. The two mating portions of the rail can slide in relation to each other on bearing surfaces, between stops, to enable the component to be readily pulled partially from the rack for maintenance or service. The two mating portions of some slide rails can be disconnected from each other to completely remove the server component, with its portions of two corresponding slide rails still attached, from the rack.